Mala suerte
by Arashi Kawaii
Summary: Shampoo tiene la mala suerte de quedar atrapada en el elevador con Mousse, pero él se siente muy afortunado. "Historia participante del Reto "Its alive!" del foro Ranmaniáticos".


""Historia participante del Reto "Its alive!" del foro Ranmaniáticos"  
"Ranma 1/2 pertence a Rumiko T. yo solo escribo para entretener.

* * *

**Mala suerte**

"Si había algo que Shampoo tenía (aparte de su incomparable belleza) era mala suerte, sí, muy mala. No solo el apuesto Ranma Saotome la ignoraba y prefería a una chica fea y sin atributos como lo era Akane, además su compañero de trabajo, Mousse, estaba enamorado de ella y no perdía oportunidad para acercarse cuando coincidían  
Y ese día precisamente se toparon en el elevador

ꟷ ¡Buenos días, Shampoo ꟷsaludó el chico de lentes con su habitual alegría y enseguida añadió un piropo ꟷ¡qué guapa vas hoy!

Shampoo sólo sonrió, había descubierto que era lo mejor porque cuando respondía, Mousse continuaba con sus halagos e iniciaba una "charla" en la que solamente él participaba. La verdad no es que le odiara, hasta le caía bien, lo que le molestaba es que pudiendo salir con otras chicas, Mousse solo se concentraba en ella… bueno, si lo pensaba bien, a ella le pasaba lo mismo con Ranma, ese chico de ojos azules le gustaba tanto que ya no podía fijarse en nadie más, ni en el amable Mousse ni en cualquier otro.

El elevador comenzó a subir pero segundos después emitió un fuerte sonido y se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que ambos compañeros se tambalearan, cuando las luces se apagaron y se tornó un poco obscuro, Mousse murmuró:

ꟷ ¿Qué rayos?

ꟷ Creo que esta cosa se atascó ꟷdijo Shampoo sin mirarlo

ꟷ ¡Genial! ꟷMousse no lo admitiría, pero le daba un poco de miedo, solo que debía hacerse el valiente al lado de Shampoo

ꟷ ¿Cómo que genial?, ¡no es genial estar atrapada aquí contigo! ꟷShampoo estaba enfadada y se cruzó de brazos, sentándose en el suelo. Mousse se entristeció, incluso en esa situación la chica no parecía verlo como un apoyo y al parecer no tenía intención de hablarle; la imitó sentándose también y sin pensarlo mucho le preguntó:

ꟷ ¿Por qué me odias tanto, Shampoo? ꟷa ella le tomó por sorpresa su pregunta y se quedó unos segundos pensativa

ꟷNo te odio ꟷle contestó al fin ꟷsimplemente… creo que no deberías seguirme a todas partes

ꟷLo siento, no quería incomodarte ꟷMousse la miró fijamente a través de sus gafas ꟷes que en verdad me gustas mucho ꟷbajó la mirada sonrojado

Shampoo lo veía con un sentimiento de consideración, era el único chico que le había sido tan sincero con ella y sentía cierta culpa por no quererlo de esa manera.

ꟷOye Mousse ꟷle habló después de un largo silencio ꟷ ¿Por qué no somos amigos?, yo no correspondo tus sentimientos pero creo que podemos llevarnos bien… incluso salir de vez en cuando ꟷse mordió la lengua, quizás ahora el chico de gafas la malinterpretaría y se obsesionaría con ella

ꟷEso sería genial ꟷrespondió Mousse ante su sorpresa y extendió la mano hasta ella ꟷ¿amigos?

Shampoo estrechó su mano con fuerza y le dijo:

ꟷAmigos… ¡pero ya no me dejes más flores en mi escritorio! ¿De acuerdo?

ꟷO-ok ꟷen ese momento las luces del ascensor volvieron a encenderse y al parecer volvió a funcionar, las puertas se abrieron y a falta de tiempo para reaccionar, Mousse y Shampoo seguían tomados de las manos ante las miradas indiscretas de los demás compañeros.

ꟷ ¡Con permiso! ꟷShampoo se levantó de inmediato de un salto y salió como bólido del ascensor, aunque no era el piso en el que quería bajar, pero usaría las escaleras; Mousse se quedó ahí mirándola, y le alegró que le hubiera pedido ser amigos "por algo se empieza" era lo que pensaba, pues no perdía la esperanza de llegar a su corazón algún día.

Al final, tal vez Shampoo no tenía tanta mala suerte…

* * *

Arashi al habla:

Pues yo pienso que Shampoo es afortunada de que Mousse la quiera tanto xdxd ¿no creen?

Como leyeron arriba, esta historia es para el foro de "Ranmaniáticos" por si gustan pasarse por allá a saludar.

Y si les gustó haganmelo saber con su review o su favorito, ¡besines kawaii!


End file.
